moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El príncipe de Egipto
thumb|265pxEl príncipe de Egipto (1998) es una película musical de animación estadounidense y la primera de animación tradicional producida y distribuida por Dreamworks Animation. La película es una adaptación del Libro del Éxodo y sigue la vida de Moisés desde que era un príncipe de Egipto hasta su destino final dirigiendo la salida de los esclavos hebreos de Egipto. La película fue dirigida por Brenda Chapman, Simon Wells y Steve Hickner. Hans Zimmer compuso la banda sonora y Stephen Schwartz escribió las canciones de la película. El reparto de voces incluyó una serie de importantes actores de Hollywood en los papeles hablados, mientras que cantantes profesionales los sustituyeron en las canciones. Las excepciones fueron Michelle Pfeiffer, Ralph Fiennes, Ofra Haza, Steve Martin, y Martin Short, quienes cantaron sus propias partes. La película estuvo nominada al Óscar a la mejor banda sonora original ganó el de mejor canción en 1999 por "When You Believe". La versión pop de la canción fue interpretada en la ceremonia por Whitney Houston y Mariah Carey. La canción, co-escrita por Stephen Schwartz y Hans Zimmer, con producción adicional por parte de Babyface, fue nominada a la Mejor Canción Original (en una película) en los Globos de Oro de 1999, y también fue nominada a la Mejor Interpretación de una canción para una película en los premios ALMA. La película fue estrenada en los cines el 18 de diciembre de 1998, y en video el 14 de septiembre de 1999. Consiguió una recaudación de $218.613.188 en los cines de todo el mundo, siendo la segunda película de animación tradicional no distribuida por Disney en recaudar más de $100.000.000 en los Estados Unidos después de The Rugrats Movie. El príncipe de Egipto fue la película animada no distribuida por Disney más taquillera hasta el año 2000, cuando fue sobrepasada por la película en stop motion Chicken Run. La película siguió siendo la más taquillera para una película que no fuera de Disney hasta 2007, con el estreno de The Simpsons Movie. Sinopsis El príncipe Moisés (Val Kilmer) descubre que en realidad es hebreo y decide cambiar su vida en el palacio real por la de su pueblo. Cuando Dios le pide que libere a los hebreos esclavizados por el pueblo egipcio, Moisés deberá enfrentarse al que consideró durante muchos años su hermano: el ahora emperador Ramsés II (Ralph Fiennes). Argumento En el antiguo Egipto, Yocheved (Ofra Haza), una esclava hebrea, observa cómo a otras mujeres de su pueblo les son arrebatados sus bebés por orden del Faraón Seti I (Patrick Stewart). Yocheved pone entonces a su propio hijo en una cesta y lo deja flotando en el Nilo para salvarlo de su destino. Su hija, Miriam, sigue la cesta y mira a la Reina Tuya (Helen Mirren) recoger a su hermano, al que llama Moisés. Décadas más tarde, Los padres de Moisés (Val Kilmer) y su hermano de leche, Ramsés (Ralph Fiennes) los regañan después de que destruyeran un templo. El Faraón riñe más duramente a Ramsés, explicando después en privado a Moisés que lo hace porque Ramsés tiene una responsabilidad más grande que afrontar como su sucesor. Más tarde, Ramsés es nombrado Príncipe Regente y se le da autoridad sobre todos los templos de Egipto. Como agradecimiento, Ramsés nombra a Moisés Arquitecto Real. Como atributo a Ramsés, los sumos sacerdotes Hotep (Steve Martin) y Huy (Martin Short) le ofrecen a Séfora (Michelle Pfeiffer), una chica madianita que secuestraron para que fuera su concubina, junto con su camello. Ramsés rechaza la oferta y da a Moisés la chica, que insulta a ambos. En respuesta a esto, Moisés la lanza a una fuente. Ella finalmente escapa con la ayuda del príncipe, y mientras la sigue, Moisés se reúne con Miriam (Sandra Bullock) y Aaron (Jeff Goldblum). Miriam cuenta a Moisés la verdad sobre su pasado y sobre que tanto ella como Aaron son sus hermanos. Moisés en un primer momento lo niega todo, pero una pesadilla y conversaciones con sus padres adoptivos le ayudan a comprender la verdad. Al día siguiente, Moisés mata accidentalmente a un guardia egipcio que estaba maltratando a un viejo esclavo. Avergonzado, Moisés huye al exilio. Después de vagar por el desierto, llega a la tierra de Madián, donde salva a las hermanas de Séfora de unos bandidos. El padre de Séfora, Jetró (Danny Glover), el Sumo Sacerdote de Madián, le da la bienvenida. Moisés se convierte en pastor y poco a poco se gana el respeto de Séfora y su amor, culminando en su boda. Un día, Moisés entra en contacto con Dios a través de una zarza ardiente mientras perseguía una oveja. Dios (también interpretado por Val Kilmer) da instrucciones a Moisés para que libere a los esclavos de Egipto y capacita al báculo de pastor de Moisés para hacer grandes maravillas. Moisés regresa con Séfora y se alegra de reencontrarse con Ramsés, que ya es faraón y tiene una esposa y un hijo. Moisés pide a Ramsés que deje salir a su pueblo, demostrando el poder de su Dios transformándo su báculo en una serpiente. Hotep y Huy jactanciosamente repiten esta transformación, invocando a muchos dioses egipcios en el proceso. Sin embargo, la serpiente de Moisés engulle a las otras dos. En lugar de claudicar, Ramsés ordena duplicar el trabajo de los esclavos. Más tarde, Moisés se enfrenta de nuevo a Ramsés que pasaba en su barco por el Nilo. Éste ordena a sus guardas que le traigan a Moisés, pero ellos vuelven rápidamente cuando éste transforma el río en sangre. Tras arrojar hasta nueve plagas sobre Egipto, Moisés se enfrenta una última vez al faraón advirtiéndole de que una última plaga más cruel todavía está por llegar. Moisés entonces les dice a los hebreos que marquen con sangre sus puertas para evitar la última plaga mortal. El Ángel de la Muerte pasa esa noche por la tierra de Egipto matando a todos los primogénitos (excepto a los que marcaron sus puertas) incluyendo al propio hijo del faraón, que lleno de culpa y amargura, deja ir a los hebreos. A la mañana siguiente, los hebreos felizmente salen de su esclavitud y logran llegar hasta el Mar Rojo, pero descubren que el faraón les está persiguiendo con su ejército. Moisés divide las aguas, mientras que una columna de fuego impide el paso al ejército del faraón. Los hebreos entonces cruzan el mar a pie enjuto, y cuando el ejército egipcio les va a dar alcance, las aguas vuelven a su cauce ahogando a los guerreros egipcios con sus caballos y sus carros. Ramsés se salva la vida al ser arrojado contra una piedra por una ola, gritando con rabia. Cuando el pueblo hebreo llega al monte Sinaí, Moisés les entrega los Diez Mandamientos. Reparto Producción La idea para la película se produjo en la fundación de DreamWorks, cuando los tres socios, Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg y David Geffen, estaban reunidos en el salón de Spielberg. Katzenberg recuerda que Spielberg lo miró durante la reunión y dijo «Debes hacer los Diez Mandamientos». Desarrollo de la historia El príncipe de Egipto fue escrito durante todo el proceso de la historia. A partir de un esquema de partida, los supervisores de la historia Kelly Asbury y Lorna Cook dirigieron un equipo de catorce artistas y escritores de storyboards y esbozaron la película completa, secuencia por secuencia. Una vez que los storyboards o bocetos fueron aprobados, el editor Nick Fletcher los puso en el sistema de edición digital Avid Media Composer para crear una «bobina de la historia» o animatic. La bobina de la historia permitió a los realizadores ver y editar toda la película con continuidad antes de que comenzara la producción, y también ayudó a los departamentos de diseño y animación a entender lo que sucedía en cada secuencia de la película. Una vez que el casting de las voces concluyó, comenzaron las sesiones de grabación de los diálogos. Los actores grabaron sus partes individualmente en un estudio con la orientación de uno de los tres directores. Las pistas de voz se convirtieron en el aspecto principal que los animadores tuvieron en cuenta para construir sus interpretaciones. Debido a que DreamWorks estaba preocupado por la exactitud histórica y teológica, Jeffrey Katzenberg decidió llamar a estudiosos de la Biblia, teólogos cristianos, judíos y musulmanes, y líderes árabes de América para ayudar a que su película fuera lo más exacta y fiel posible a la historia original. Después de obtener una vista previa de la película en desarrollo, todos estos dirigentes señalaron que los ejecutivos del estudio habían escuchado y respondido a sus ideas, y elogiaron al estudio que hubiesen tenido en cuenta comentarios de fuentes externas. Diseño artístico y visual Los directores artísticos Kathy Altieri y Richard Chávez, junto con el diseñador de producción Darek Gogol, dirigieron a un equipo de nueve artistas de desarrollo visual en la creación de un estilo visual para la película que fuese representativo de la época y el estilo arquitectónico del Antiguo Egipto. Parte del proceso incluyó la investigación y la recopilación de obras de diferentes artistas, así como tomar parte en algunos viajes, como uno de dos semanas a Egipto llevado a cabo por los directores antes de que comenzase la producción de la película. Hay 1192 escenas en la película, y 1180 de ellas tienen efectos especiales. Estos efectos fueron elementos ambientales como viento, polvo o lluvia. También se diseñaron efectos en términos de iluminación y cómo ésta proyecta las sombras en la escena. Estos efectos ayudaron a los animadores a ilustrar escenas como las diez plagas y la separación de las aguas del mar Rojo. Diseño de personajes y fondos Los diseñadores de personajes Carter Goodrich, Carlos Grangel y Nicolas Marlet trabajaron estableciendo la apariencia y el diseño general de los personajes. Las voces en España La versión española contó con las voces de: * Jordi Ribes - Moisés * Manu Guix - Moisés (canciones) * Sergio Zamora - Ramsés * Jorge Benito - Ramsés (canciones) * Ofra Haza - Yokébed * Montse Miralles - Reina * Laura Simó - Reina (canciones) * Juan Carlos Gustems - Faraón Seti * Óscar Barberán - Aaron * Montse Teruel - Séfora * Elvira Prado - Miriam joven * Pep Antón Muñoz - Hotep * Óscar Mas - Huy * Juan Fernández - Jefré * Pedro Ruy-Blas - Jefré (canciones) * Masumi Mutsuda - Hijo de Ramsés Las voces en Hispanoamérica La versión Hispanoamericana contó con las voces de: * Humberto Solórzano - Moisés * Roberto Colucci - Ramsés * Ofra Haza - Yokébed * Liza Willert - Reina * Federico Romano - Faraón Seti * Gerardo Reyero - Aarón * Dulce Guerrero - Séfora * Layda Álvarez Ponce - Miriam * Antonio Ortiz - Hotep * Raúl Carballeda - Huy * Francisco Céspedes - Jetro * Gabriel Ramos - Hijo de Ramsés Curiosidades * Esta es la primer película de un estudio tan grande como DreamWorks que es dirigida por una mujer. Ella; Brenda Chapman. * La película contó como canción principal con When You Believe, cantada a dúo por Whitney Houston y Mariah Carey. La colaboración de estas dos divas del pop causó expectación, pues se suponía que se rechazaban mutuamente como rivales y enemigas. Se rumoreó que para negociar la grabación, se tuvo que equilibrar el protagonismo vocal de ambas, repartiendo los fragmentos de canción de manera igualitaria, tanto en extensión como en las notas más altas donde ambas cantantes podían lucirse. When You Believe resultaría ganadora del Oscar a la mejor canción. * La película fue prohibida en Malasia y en Egipto, aunque en este último se editó más tarde en Video CD. * La cantante israelí Ofra Haza, intérprete de la versión original, interpretó a Yokebed en todos los idiomas en los que se estrenó la película, incluyendo siempre los dos primeros versos de la canción River lullaby en hebreo. * Gershom, el hijo de Moisés no aparece en esta película. * La historia se centra más en el amor fraternal entre Moisés y su hermano Ramsés y de como se van distanciando al grado del odio. En la Biblia ni siquiera se menciona que Moisés haya sido el hermano adoptivo de Ramsés. * Por otra parte en La Biblia no se nombra el nombre verdadero del faraón, por lo que no se sabe a ciencia cierta si el faraón de los tiempos de Moisés se llamaba realmente Ramsés, en La Biblia aparece mencionado simplemente como "El Faraón". * Aarón no se muestra como el ayudante de Moisés para liberar a su pueblo si no como un hombre con muy poca fe y un esclavo más. * La forma en que se abrió el Mar Rojo es distinto a como dice en la Biblia (Moisés extendió sus manos y se abrieron las aguas) aquí golpea el agua con la punta de su vara con toda su fuerza y se van abriendo alrededor de él. Esto se hizo para causar mas impacto dramático a la escena. * Moisés tenía más edad de la que aparentaba en la película. * No se sabe el destino de Jocabed, madre de Moisés, luego de que abandona a su hijo en el río Nilo. En la película, podría creerse que fue capturada y asesinada por los egipcios mientras que sus dos hijos Miriam y Aarón escaparon. Sin embargo en la Biblia, Jacobed ocupó un trabajo de niñera que cuidara del nuevo hijo adoptivo de la Reina de Egipto. De cierta forma, Jocabed continuaría siendo madre de Moisés y jamás se le ocultaría la verdad de su pasado, a diferencia de la película. De todos modos, ya se advierte en la película que, y es cita literal: "The motion picture you are about see is an adaptation of the Exodus story. While artistic and historical license has been taken, we belive that this film is true to the essence values and integrity of a story that is a cornerstone of faith for millions of people worldwide. The biblical story of Moses can be found in the book of Exodus.". Es decir, que "La película que está a punto ver es una adaptación de la historia del Éxodo. Si bien se ha tomado la licencia artística e histórica, creemos que esta película es fiel a la esencia de los valores y la integridad de una historia que es una piedra angular de la fe de millones de personas en todo el mundo. La historia bíblica de Moisés se puede encontrar en el libro del Éxodo.", como una advertencia para todos estos cambios tan significativos en la historia bíblica. Galería L 11462 0120794 f1693512.jpg l_19409_0120794_3c3e6e51.jpg l_19411_0120794_4d7a4fb0.jpg l_19419_0120794_010ff631.jpg l_19424_0120794_fa07d129.jpg l_74264_0120794_654f13fc.jpg l_120794_540396ff.jpg Referencias Enlaces externos * The Prince of Egypt: A Film Review by James Berardinelli (Inglés) * The Prince of Egypt: Of biblical proportions (Inglés) * Web oficial (Inglés) thumb|right|251px thumb|right|251px Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Animación Categoría:Películas de 1998 Categoría:Películas de DreamWorks Animation